


Gift

by Oreasa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreasa/pseuds/Oreasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has an idea for a gift for Felicity and he needs Cisco to make sure it's perfect. Because the writers should have done this themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

 

It took a lot to impress Oliver Queen, and by all means, he was impressed by Felicity Smoak.  When you have impressed a member of the Queen family and run a billion dollar Tech Company, you deserved better than the standard equipment. She definitely deserved something worthy of her skills, and Oliver knew just the man to make it for her.

 Miles away a certain man’s phone rings in Central City.  “Yo, Oliver, what up?”

“Cisco, I need a favor.  It’s for Felicity.”

Cisco sits up straight in his chair at STAR Labs, “Felicity? Yeah, man, name it.  I’ll make it happen.”

“That’s what I like to hear.  The doctors say she’ll never walk again, but who’s to say we don’t find a meta-human or something else that can help her. But, until then, she needs something more than your regular wheelchair –“ Oliver begins before being cut off.

“Dude, say no more! I have just the thing.  Of course, I’m gonna need to make a few modifications to make it Felicity worthy, but I can definitely hook her up.”

“I knew you were the right man for the job,” Oliver smiles.

“Oh, yeah, definitely.  Give me a few days to get everything together.”

“Take as long as you need to make it perfect.  Oh, and Cisco, this will be our surprise for her.”

“Got it, man, I’ll get right on it.”

A few days later, Oliver receives a text to “come outside” and is greeted by a blur of yellow sparks outside of his loft.  “Special delivery,” Barry smiles as he straightens out the seat.

Oliver smiles, closing the door quickly, “He could have just overnighted it.”

“This is for Felicity. Why make her wait any longer than she needs to? Besides, I needed the run.”

Oliver claps Barry on the shoulder, “Well, since you’re here, why don’t we both show it to her?”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this.”

The two of them bring the new chair inside where Felicity is waiting. “Oliver, what is that? Wait, Barry? What are you doing here?”

“Felicity, I know I said we’re going to find a way for you to walk again, but you still deserve the very best until that happens,” Oliver explains as he scoops Felicity up out of her old chair and settles her into the new electric chair.

“Yeah, Cisco went all out fitting this with the best tech he could find.” Barry begins to explain, showing her the tablet interface, “You basically have a supercomputer where ever you go now.  He put a file with the full list of what it can do on it.”

“Oh my god!  This is amazing.  I can’t wait to try it out in the field.  Well, I CAN wait because it’s not like I WANT criminals to start attacking, but you know what I mean.  Thank you!” She grins, pulling each of them down for a hug.  “This means so much.  Make sure to tell Cisco how much I love it.”

“Don’t worry, I will.  Now, I gotta get back to Central City.” Barry disappears leaving a gust of wind behind him.

“Now, about those ramps in the lair,” Felicity smiles, tapping her fingers on the armrest.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am very upset that I have not seen anything similar to this in the series yet. All it takes is to move a prop from one set to the other, and simply mention that Cisco made it for her. Shame on you writers. Shame on you.


End file.
